GIRL CRUSH
by LizCortesDeGrey03
Summary: Ella era perfecta para el , cabello , ojos , piel e incluso sangre ... Comenzaba a pensar que podiria besarla , solo para saber lo a lo que sabrian sus labios ... Song-fic
" _I got a girl crush_

 _Hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush ain't slowing down"_

Después de un par de meses de volver a verlo, al fin me había animado subir a este escenario y cantar y había esperado un día en que ninguna de sus dos caballeros rubias estuviera presente.

¿Es estúpido estar enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera tiene ojos para ti?

Al parecer mi estúpido cerebro superdotado no sabía apreciar eso, siempre parecía colarse en cualquier momento e incluso en algunas que deberían estar enfocados en el hombre debajo de mí.

Pero no sucedía y para ser sincera, había perdido la cuenta de las relaciones que había arruinado por ese estúpido cabello rubio y los penetrantes ojos grises.

 _I got it real bad  
Want everything she has  
That smile and the midnight laugh  
She's giving you now_

Sabía que estaba frita el día que lo vi, del brazo de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, con cabello rubio, piel tersa y una altura perfecta para que pudiese mirarlo con ojos brillantes.

Estaba colgada de su brazo y el no mostraba su expresión huraña , que muestra cuando solo quiere acostarse con esa persona , no él estaba feliz y se veía radiante o al menos así se veía a mis ojos.

No recuerdo haber llorado más en mi vida, aun sabiendo que era una estupidez, sentía que él me había traicionado y que aún más me había paseado a la nueva adquisición frente a mis narices y es que ¡Vamos! ¿Como iba a competir Hermione Granger con la perfecta Astoria Greengas?

Recuerdo haberme revisado ese día frente al espejo y darme cuenta que la mata de huraño pelo al que llamaba cabello no se comparaba con su cábelo parecido a la seda por la suavidad con la que él lo tocaba y el brillante color que tenía.

Mis dientes aun ahora más pequeños jamás podrían compararse con su dentadura brillante y perfecta, es más estaba segura que mis padres le harían un monumento por tenerlos tan perfectos… Aww estaba más allá de su liga y aun así, lo seguía amando.

¿Cuándo rayos había pasado eso? Realmente no lo sabía, pero en algún momento de su vida dejo de ver a Draco "Huron" Malfoy como una manzana podrida para verla como la manzana verde más exquisita y platónica que había en el amplio árbol.

 _I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, because they taste like you  
I want to drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, because maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
I got a girl crush..._

Y aunque odiara decirlo, ella quería ser tal como lo era la menor de las Greengas y ser paseaba cada noche en ese brazo, recibir los abrazos y las miradas de amor que ella veía el rubio le obsequiaba…

Y siendo su día libre, había aprovechado a subir y cantar aquello que le aprisionaba el pecho y viendo la ausencia de los rubios, fue su detonante a subir. Pocas personas le habían oído cantar pero al parecer ese día la mayoría de sus amigos habían asistido y ella volcaba en cada palabra su desamor y su angustia ante sus pensamientos de los rubios y que se hallaban haciendo para faltar a aquella cita que solían tener, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Llevaban cenando en el restaurante que pertenecía a Hermione Granger , heroína de guerra más de 6 meses y ella sentía que su corazón se rompía un pedacito más cada vez que los veía entrar pero aun así cada noche se hallaba allí para ver las muestras de afecto que el rubio profesase a la muñeca de porcelana y aunque los demás dijeran que solo eran amigos y se trataban así , ella veía más allá de esos abrazos y susurros , ella veía el amor y la emoción en los ojos de ambos , así que no podían mentirle.

 _I don't get no sleep  
I don't get no peace  
Thinking about her under your bed sheets  
The way that she's whispering  
The way that she's pulling you in  
Lord knows I've tried  
I can't get her off my mind_

Asi que en seis meses no durmió bien y no supo bien como manejar el restaurante y lo hubiese perdido de no ser por Harry y Theo que le habían ayudado a no perderlo y dispuesta a seguir adelante , aquel dia de ausencia en persona y vacio en su corazón tomo el micrófono y canto hasta que sus pulmones le ardieron en protesta pero aun asi no paro y canto.

 _I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, because they taste like you  
I want to drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, because maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
I got a girl crush..._

Tal vez era estúpido y creyesen que estaba enamorada de una chica, pero ella ansiaba con probar un poco de el y si eso significaba besarla , ella lo haría , si ella necesitaba teñirse el cabello y alaciarlo con toneladas de poción alaciadora , ella lo haría …

Pero era sincera , aun asi el no se fijaría en ella , por que ella no era una muñeca de porcelana , la guerra la había endurecido y era mas madura que la mayoría de las personas , ella era una sabelotodo insufrible y ella solo era sonrisas y compras asi que no había mucha comparación entre ambas , tan solo tenían un punto en común y era el .

 _I got a girl crush  
Hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush  
And it ain't slowing down_

Termino de cantar y sonrio a sus amigos que le aplaudían emocionados por la hermosa voz que ella poseía enterrada entre paginas de libros y pensó que talvez podría salir adelante con un poco de esfuerzo y talvez alguien mas a su lado , fue cuando vislumbro una cabellera rubia entre la gente y entro en pánico excusándose con los demás para entrar a la cocina , donde fue recibida por mas aplausos y agradeciéndolos se encerro en su oficina .

Donde una sombra se escondia en un rincón de la misma y siendo la paranoica que dejo la guerra , la sintió de inmediato pero el aroma de la menta y el almizque era lo que prevalecía , asi que creyéndolo un sueño cerro los ojos y fue entonces cuando sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos y al abrir los ojos y ver a Draco Malfoy besándola , se dejo llevar y corresponder el beso de su fantasia.

Cerro los ojos y se dejo ir , pero cuando creyo que desaparecería , el se hallaba allí sonriendo y sosteniendo una rosa y en ese momento no hubo necesidad de palabras por que sus miradas lo dijeron todo.

Se tomaron de la mano y una promesa implícita se hizo en sus corazones . Un Always.

Draco Malfoy jamas se había sentido tan agradecido de tener una amiga como lo era Astoria , ya que gracias a ella había podido ver que tras esos ojos castaños se hallaba el amor de su vida.

Si , gracias a Astoria Greengas , la esposa de Pansy.

_GIRLS CRUSH Little


End file.
